Whispers
by JlovesGaara
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never took their fight to the hospital roof.  Without Sakura and Kakashi around, Sasuke gives into his hate and takes it out on Naruto.  Rated for character death.


**Whispers**

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. JlovesGaara does not.

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto never took their fight to the hospital roof. Without Sakura and Kakashi around, Sasuke gives into his hate and takes it out on Naruto.

* * *

><p>Two boys stood staring at each other in the cold chill of a white, drab hospital room.<p>

Naruto had come to Sasuke's room to see how he was recovering, when suddenly the Uchiha's sharingan eyes were upon him, promising pain and suffering deep within their glare. For Sasuke, it was all about getting power and getting stronger. For this Uchiha, the last in Konoha, life revolved around getting revenge for the slaughter of his entire clan, courtesy of his older brother Itachi. Ever since that fateful night at the tender age of eight, it was all about vengeance.

For one day, Sasuke will kill his aniki, and no one will get in the way of his ambition.

And right now, Naruto was getting in the way.

Naruto smiled at his teammate, oblivious to the inner turmoil bubbling within the Uchiha.

"How're ya doin', Sasuke-teme? Back to your bastardly self yet?"

Sasuke remained silent, trying to ignore the voice in his head urging him to murder the blonde and leave the village.

_Come to me; I can give you the power you seek…._

Sasuke shook his head, futilely trying to clear his mind. Orochimaru's curse mark burned and throbbed, a constant reminder of what he needed to do to get close to killing his brother.

And then there's that fucking _dobe… _

Naruto was always there, getting stronger in such a short amount of time while Sasuke rotted here, unable to get the resources he needed while in Konoha.

It wasn't fair. Sasuke needed to get stronger, not Naruto. He needed to show the dobe just who would become strongest; test himself.

Meanwhile, Naruto was babbling, a stupid smile on his face as he attempted to cheer up the pale boy sitting in the hospital bed. The smiling blonde was broken out of his cheery tirade with an ominous "Fight me. Now."

Naruto was confused, the words sounding jumbled through his exhausted brain as he stared at his teammate. "What?"

The Uchiha sighed in annoyance, sharingan eyes locked on confused blue. "Fight me. Right now."

"Why? What's going on, teme? Are you alright?" Naruto did not particularly want to fight Sasuke, seeing as he had gotten no sleep at all last night and Sasuke was injured in the hospital.

Sasuke ignored his questions as he pulled back the hospital sheets and stood up from the bed. Concerned, Naruto took a step forward towards his comrade, worry lining his features and a frown on his tan face. Sasuke took a step forward as well, suddenly planting his fist squarely in the blonde's stomach. Naruto gasped in pain, bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

Sasuke just looked down at him, waiting for him to recover. "I said, fight me, dobe. Or is that too difficult for you to understand?"

The words had the desired effect, making Naruto raise his head and glare determinedly at the Uchiha.

"Teme! I will beat you, count on it!" He declared, standing up fully before charging the raven-haired teen. The blonde hurled a fist towards the Uchiha, before it was blocked by a pale arm. Sasuke grabbed said arm, flipping the blonde head over heels. Naruto landed on his back, breath leaving him in a whoosh once again.

The orange-clad ninja flipped onto his feet, quickly looking around the room. It was too small for ninjutsu, there wouldn't be enough room to bring shadow clones into the fight. Instead, Naruto charged Sasuke again, intent on knocking some sense into the teme using only taijutsu. Sasuke, having had enough of playing around with the dobe, decided to end the fight once and for all. As the blonde charged, fists at the ready and eyes blazing, Sasuke took a small step to the side at the last second, raising his foot and tripping the blonde as he passed by. He then kicked up the same foot, using his arm as well for extra lift to flip the small blonde over, making him land hard on his back once again. For the third time, Naruto's breath came out in a loud _whoosh_. Wincing at the pain that raced from his tailbone and up his back, Naruto closed his eyes in pain, trying to clear his head and think of a plan to get Sasuke to see sense.

About to get up once again and charge the teme, Naruto's eyes flew open as a heavy weight landed on his chest. Before he knew it, pale hands had wrapped around his throat, squeezing harder and harder with each passing second. Naruto was finding it harder to breathe, white lights popping in his vision.

Sasuke meanwhile had a murderous look on his face, deranged sharingan eyes blazing with hate as a black pattern of curse markings spread across his skin. The voice whispering in his head egged him on, urging him to finish the job.

In a small part of the Uchiha's mind, he registered that he was murdering his best friend. Another, larger part of his consciousness reminded him that doing this will gain him the Mangekyou Sharingan, the ultimate tool that will help his quest in finishing off Itachi.

Naruto could feel unconsciousness creeping in, the kind of blackness that promised sleep. The blonde clawed at Sasuke's hands, only resulting in the tightening of fingers around his throat. Orange-clad legs flailed and kicked wildly, attempting to knock off the larger boy or knee him in the back, all attempts of which were failing. Tears made their way down a whiskered face, originally red with strain but quickly turning white with loss of oxygen.

Blackness crept further into his vision, welcoming him into its cold embrace. Hands dropping off to his sides, Naruto no longer had the strength to fight off his best friend and comrade. Darkness took over, curling it cold and terrifying fingers around him and pulling him under.

Sasuke watched in morbid fascination as the light slowly left the boy's eyes, his hands and legs falling back listlessly. Tightening his grip even further, his knuckles white with strain, the small boy beneath him finally stopped moving. Eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling, the blonde's heart beat no more.

Sasuke finally released his grip on Naruto's throat, leaving angry red marks that were quickly turning purple. Hearing silence in his head, the sadistic whispers silent for the first time since Orochimaru left his curse mark, Sasuke stood up and blinked, shaking his head. Looking down once more at the dead blonde, something shifted in the Uchiha.

Remorse.

Naruto was dead.

He had killed him.

Naruto was _dead,_ never again to laugh and smile, bringing light to the lives of so many in the village the blonde loved so much.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through his head and eyes, the hot-white heat bringing him to his knees as he desperately clutched his head in an attempt to ward off the blinding agony. However, as soon as it came, the pain was gone. Marveling in the absence of it, Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked.

The room looked different. Sharper, more in focus. He was able to make out more details he wasn't able to before. Blinking rapidly, Sasuke scrambled to his feet and made his way over to the mirror above the sink in the tiny bathroom connected to the hospital room.

Sasuke gasped. There, in place of his regular Sharingan, was the Mangekyou Sharingan. It was a six-pointed star-shaped form, criss crossing eachother with black around the outside. He stared for a few seconds more, just looking at the eyes now nearly equal to his brother's.

Closing his eyes, he deactivated his bloodline and left the bathroom. Making his way back towards his bed, Sasuke walked around Naruto's dead body and climbed into his hospital bed. He refused to look at his now dead best friend; instead he turned to face the window, thoughts running through his mind at a million miles an hour.

Should he still leave the village to find Orochimaru?

Should he stay in Konoha, getting strong on his own now that he possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan?

Should he turn himself in for killing the person closest to his heart?

Sasuke didn't get a chance to filter through all the his thoughts, for the door to his hospital room opened and Sakura stepped in, a basket of fruit in her hands with Kakashi following behind her. The two took a couple steps into the room before registering Naruto was on the floor, while Sasuke appeared to be asleep as he faced away from the door.

With a gasp, Sakura ran to her blonde teammate, crouching down and checking for a pulse. Finding none, she finally took in the boy's appearance: pale, with ugly purple finger marks around his throat and lifeless orbs staring at the ceiling. Dry tear tracks adorned his pale cheeks.

Sakura sobbed, heart breaking as she screamed out her agony over her dead teammate. Kakashi, meanwhile, stepped around his students and made his way to the bed where Sasuke lay. As he passed, he pressed the emergency button on the wall. Now at the bed, he waited for the Uchiha to say something; he knew he was awake.

"I killed him." Sasuke's voice was thick with remorse, cracking up as he tried to swallow his tears. The Uchiha finally turned around under his blankets to stare at his sensei.

The Uchiha looked awful. Pale, with eyes red from his crying. His sharingan had activated on its own, revealing to Kakashi the newly formed Mangekyou. Stifling a gasp, Kakashi's set his face in a blank mask and addressed his student.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Naruto Uzumaki, a fellow genin ninja of Konoha and member of Team 7. You will be taken to a cell where you will face trial for your actions decided upon by your Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and the shinobi council of Konoha. Do you comply with these charges?" Kakashi remained calm and collected as he tried not to lose control and throttle the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded slowly, tossing the covers off his bed and getting to his feet. Immediately, Kakashi placed his hands behind his back and fastened them with chakra cuffs. The two now made their way toward the door, passed the grieving Sakura and dead Naruto.

Sasuke gathered his courage and looked down at his fallen comrade as he walked past, another tear falling down his handsome pale face.

"Im so sorry, Naruto." He was then led away; ready to face whatever punishment fate was set to deal him.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I am leaving it there. I just wanted to convey the emotions Sasuke felt from killing his best friend, not the aftermath and trial. You be the judge as to what will happen to Sasuke.<strong>

**This story just popped out of no where. I had read a fanfic about Mizuki killing Naruto by strangulation, and I thought it could have been done better. So I decided to make my own during a time when Sasuke's emotions were running haywire and his sanity is on a thin wire: after he is bitten by Oro-teme and before he leaves the village.**

**Please tell me what you thought about it. I hope it was good. Gracias!**


End file.
